


The Box

by TheSongtress



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSongtress/pseuds/TheSongtress
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	The Box

“There is no way in hell that I am agreeing to that.” Aria laughed in outrage, crossing her arms across her chest in defiance. She slid the box he had placed in front of her back across the table. Disbelief joined the utter outrage that flashed through her mind. “Find another guinea pig”, she added dismissively. 

Belphagor smirked from his spot across the small library table. “I don’t see what the issue is,” he offered loftily, “this kind of transaction is one of mutual benefit.” He drummed his fingers on the top of the box, drawing her eyes back to it again. “I get a day's worth of amusement without any real effort, and you….”, he let out a low chuckle, looking her directly in the eyes, “I don’t think that I have to tell you how you would benefit.”

Aria swallowed dryly. She was not going to pretend that the idea of being his plaything was unappealing to her; she pressed her thighs together at the mere thought. He had sex appeal, there was not denying that but he was also known for having a cruel streak and that fact fed her apprehension. He was a demon after all.

“I think I am still going to have to pass.”

Belphegor rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. This was becoming more of a hassle than he had originally anticipated and he didn’t have the energy to continue to argue with her. He was a crafty individual though; he would just have to adjust his strategy. 

He pushed the box back across the table towards her and stood up from his seat. “Here, you take it,” he offered, indifference woven carefully through his words. “It would be silly for it to go to waste, even if you aren’t going to let me have any fun, you should at least enjoy it.” He let out a long drawn out yawn and shoved his chair into place against the table. “I’m gonna go take a nap. I’ll catch you later.” He moved towards the door, stopping only for a moment to cast a glance over his shoulder, catching the sight of Aria as she quickly slipped the box into her bag clandestinely. He chuckled to himself, it was all just a waiting game now.  
================================================================

He watched her in their first hour class from his seat two rows back. Her eyes were intent on her work as she jotted notes on the teacher's lecture. He was not surprised with her earlier indignation; the two of them were not by any means close or even really friends at all. She had approached him a few times, but not much had come from those encounters. The lead of her pencil snapped with a sudden crack and he watched as she reached down into her bag to retrieve a replacement. He chuckled to himself as her fingers brushed the box, a blush creeping quickly up her neck. She quickly snatched a pencil and closed her bag. 

She resumed her notes, but the pace was different, laced with distraction. He observed as she stole a few furtive glances at her bag, her knees bouncing nervously. He knew she was thinking about the box and what she knew lay inside. She glanced at him quickly and he flashed her a knowing smile before she turned back to the front of the classroom. Oh, this was going to be a fun game.  
====================================================================

Aria entered the cafeteria, spotted an empty table and all but threw herself at it. She was distracted and more than a little irritated that Belphagor had gotten into her head. Her mind had repeatedly wandered to the box hidden in the depths of her bag until it had become impossible to ignore it. 

She pulled her DDD out of her pocket and began to scroll through Devilgram with the hopes of clearing her mind. She flipped past picture after picture not really seeing any of them in a pointless gesture. She hadn’t noticed him sliding into the chair beside her until his voice hissed in her ear. “You look distracted, something on your mind?”

“Bwaaa!” she shrieked all but falling out of her chair. “Don’t do that to me!” Her heart was racing in her chest, not just from the shock but from his proximity. His breath had been warm against her neck and his voice like velvet. She took a steadying breath before turning to look at him. 

It was obvious that he was relishing in his smug satisfaction and as much as she hated to admit it, the look suited him. She did not dain to believe that she was beyond the reach of his charms. The way his hair fell to obstruct one eye, the line of his way, the intensity of his gaze… She had once admitted as much to him one night after a few drinks and he had yet to let her live that down. 

“I am not distracted,” she huffed indignantly, “I was just engrossed in what I was doing.” She waved her phone at him in an attempt to punctuate her point. He grabbed her arm, turning the phone towards his face, taking in the screen and raising an eyebrow at her. 

“I was not aware that you were so concerned with Asmodeus’s collections of nude poses.” 

She jerked her arm from his grasp, “Oh god, that’s not what I was…”. Belphegor was laughing hard enough that Aria could see his body shaking. She glared at him as she powered off the phone and shoved it roughly into her bag. “It wasn’t that funny, you know,” she grumbled. 

“The look on your face was priceless,” he managed between gasping breaths.” “It was almost reminiscent of the look on Mammon’s face that time that Lucifer caught him trying to burn his credit card statements.” He breathing calmed as the last few laughs worked their way from him. “Classic.”

“Did you need something, Belphegor?” Her tone was neutral as she picked a loose piece of polish off her nails. “Or were you just here to mock me?” 

“Did you open it yet?” he inquired, his eyes shifting to the bag propped against the leg of her chair. 

She stiffened. “I have not, so if you’d like to return it…”

“That’s not what I want, Aria,” he interrupted his voice low and sultry. “You know what I want but since you aren’t willing to indulge that…” Belphegor leaned in close to her then, “I want you to open it.” 

“I can’t do that….” she objected, shaking her head and reaching for her bag, having every intention of shoving the box back into his hands. Before she was able to wrap her hand around the strap of her bag, she felt hands on her shoulders turning her back around. 

She found herself looking directly into his eyes. “I am tired of this game. Go to your room, Aria. Open the box and enjoy the gift that I was kind enough to give you.” His voice was stern and sent a shiver rippling down her spine. 

“Why are you trying to tempt me?” she whispered. Her breath was coming fast now; he shouldn’t be exciting her like this. She knew he was dangerous but that didn’t stop the goosebumps from rising on her legs where his knees brushed hers. 

Belphegor let out a low amused chuckle, “Have you forgotten what I am?” He reached up towards her face, slipping a stray piece of auburn hair behind her ears. “I am a demon, Aria. It is my job to tempt you.” He moved his hand down her arms, “Now, pick up that bag, go to your room, open the box, and enjoy my gift. Have I made myself perfectly clear?” There was a deadly finality laced in his voice and she nodded slowly. “That’s what I thought. Now be a good girl and go.” He let go of her arms and pushed himself out of his chair, flashing her a wink then made his way back out of the cafeteria.  
====================================================================

Aria entered her room and latched the door behind her. Her bag slipped from her hand and fell to the floor as she pressed her body against the door. The emotions that were ricocheting around in her head made no sense. She kicked the bag in frustration causing the contents to spill out onto the floor. Books, pens and pencils rolled across the room and under her bed. She cursed her carelessness as she bent to grab her bag and begin cleaning up her mess, grabbing the bag by a corner causing the remaining contents to spill into her lap. 

She stared at the box that had fallen into her lap and then looked at the clock on the wall. There was about 20 mins left in her lunch hour. It was now or never. She lifted the lid off carefully, exposing a small pair of black lace panties and remote control. Belpheghor had told her what the box contained but she had almost been hoping that it was a joke. 

She picked up the panties, placing the box neatly on the floor beside her. They were innocent enough at first glance, but further inspection revealed a small bullet shaped device near the front of the crotch; it was positioned perfectly for clitorial stimulation. Transferring the underwear to one hand, she reached for the remote, experimentally clicking a button. A soft buzzing began in her other hand, increasing in intensity with each click of the button, shutting off completely with one press of the power button. 

She had been a little curious before but now she was straight up intrigued. She shifted the miscellaneous items from the bottom of her bag onto the floor as she stood up. She set the panties and remote on her desk as she reached under her skirt and found the band of her own undergarments, sliding them smoothly down her legs and kicking them into the corner of the room. With a careful hand, she grabbed the lace pair from the desk sliding them up the length of her legs slowly, almost as if trying to build anticipation. With a last pull of the elastic over the curve of her bottom, the band was settled just below the rise of her hips.

Wrapping her hand around the remote, she tread quickly across the room and settled herself on her bed, bracing her back against the wall. Taking in a deep breath, she pressed the power button on the remote. The buzzing against her clit was soft and gentle like the breath of a lover. It was a pleasant feeling and it made her sigh softly. She pressed the button twice more and the buzzing intensified, her eyes closing as she savored the feeling. She could feel wetness begin to seep into the fabric between her thigh, ase her own hands began to run up her thighs. 

From across the room, Aria’s DDD chimed, pulling her from her ministrations. She pressed the power button again ceasing the quickening between her legs. She leaped up and moved across the room on slightly shaky legs, snatching the phone up. It was a message from Yuki. 

Aria, where the heck are you. The meeting started 10 mins ago  
and Satan is looking like he might have a conniption if you don’t  
get here soon to take notes.

“Shit!” Aria had totally forgotten about the Department of Damnation meeting that Satan had scheduled for that afternoon before the second round of classes. She grabbed her bag, dropped her DDD inside and the remote inside absentmindedly, and slid her shoes on before making a mad dash out the door towards the student council chambers.  
===================================================================== 

Belphegor was amused as Satan paced the room in irritation; Aria was now fifteen minutes late for the meeting, something that was utterly unheard of for her. She was typically in the room setting up before any of them had even entered, pen at the ready to take the minutes. 

Moments later, she burst through the door gasping for breath. “I am so so sorry.” Crouching down, she placed her bag on the floor, and began to root through it until she found the notebook she had been searching for. Quickly moving towards Satan, she apologized, obviously embarrassed. “I lost track of time, it won’t happen again.” 

Satan gave her a curt nod and gestured to the rest of the group. “If you think that you can spare a few moments from your busy schedule, we are all ready to hear the notes.” Aria winced at the annoyance in his voice but began to flip through her notes looking for the page from last week’s meeting. 

Belphegor leaned back in his chair and stretched his legs out in preparation for the mundane recap, when he felt his foot strike something on the floor. He looked down to find that he had knocked over Aria’s bag, freeing a few items from the unzipped pocket. He used his foot to pull the bag closer, reaching down and grabbing her DDD and a small black device off the floor to toss inside. 

“In regards to the meeting held on…..” Belphegor tossed the DDD inside of the open pocket and turned the other device over in his hand. “The state of the current behavioral regulations was discussed in concern to…” He smiled as he realized exactly what it was that he held in his hands. It was the remote to the vibrating panties he had gotten her. The little minx had actually listened to him. He looked up at her as she continued to recite the notes; was she wearing them now? 

“It was found that the number of student transgressions…” Belphegor clicked the power button experimentally and a small squeak issued from Aria. “....has decreased tremendously since the instatement of the new boundaries.” Her voice had taken on a tight stressed quality and her eyes darted to her bag before finally settling on Belphie. The panic in her eyes was evident as he smiled back at her sweetly, waving at her with the hand holding the remote. 

Aria took a steading breath and continued, her voice a little shaky. “The committee agreed that any students who deem it acceptable to step outside of the boundaries set will henceforth be…” Belphegor hit the button again. “Remooooooved.” Aria’s face had begun to flush and she snapped her notebook shut. “That concludes the minutes from last week’s meeting.” The words left her mouth in a rush as she headed back to her seat, glaring at him with murder in her eyes. 

As she approached him, Belphegor killed the power to the vibrator and with a quick sleight of hand, stowed the remote in his jacket pocket. He smirked up at her as she approached him and yanked her bag from his lap, rummaging through it hastily. 

“Where is it?” she hissed at him. He didn’t think he had ever seen her really angry before. She had shown irritation on multiple occasions but never rage like this before; he had to admit that he didn’t dislike it. She was normally so reserved and analytical, seeing her coming undone at the seams was almost sexy. Passion, even if it was in anger, suited her.

“Where is what, Aria?” he replied coolly. 

“You know damn well what I am talking about, you sleepy bastard.” 

There was the sound of a throat clearing at the front of the room and Belphegor and Aria turned to find the entire group staring at them. He watched as the blush moved up her neck to touch the tips of her ears. “Is there a problem that the two of you need to address with the rest of us, or can this wait until after the meeting?” Satan snapped at them, rubbing his temples in frustration. Aria walked around Belphegor and took a seat beside him, “I am sorry, it can wait.” 

Belphie watched her as she sat her notebook down on the table, opening it to a fresh page and prepared to start taking notes. He leaned back and closed his eyes, not planning on staying awake to hear whatever it was that Satan wanted to say; he could get someone to fill him in later. He was almost asleep when he heard Aria lean over and whisper in his ear, “Don’t you dare think that this is over, Cow boy, this is far from over.”  
===================================================================

The rest of the day had passed by uneventfully. Aria did not have any afternoon classes which kept her out of the range of the stolen remote. She was angry with herself; why had she listened to Belphegor and why, for Diavolo’s sake, had she been stupid enough to actually put the remote into her bag. 

Making her way up the steps of The House of Lamentation, she pulled her DDD out of the side pocket of her bag and checked the time. She was on cooking duty tonight and needed to make her way to the kitchen soon and get started. Rushing back had not saved her as much time as she hoped and the change before dinner had flown out the window. 

She made her way into the house, cutting through the dining room and into the kitchen. With a toss of her bag onto the counter, she went to the sink to wash her hands. She would be damned if she was the next one on the chopping block for a plague sweeping through the house. Going to the fridge, she began to gather the ingredients for chicken carbonara. If she was lucky, Belphie would have enough sense to not try anything during dinner but all she could do was hope.  
=====================================================================

“Wow this is amazing,” Beelzebub exclaimed through heaping forkfuls of chicken and pasta. Belphegor watched as his brother practically inhaled the plate of food in front of him. He pulled his own plate a little closer to keep it from getting caught in the crossfire. 

He looked across the table where Aria was talking animatedly with Asmodeus about some hair care product that she had tried. Asmo was good at that; getting the girls to relax and talk freely. He watched her for a minute, as she ran her fingers through her auburn hair, holding a handful of locks out for Asmo to examine. 

He reached into his pocket then slipping the remote into his hand, careful to keep it under the table and out of the sight of his brothers. Keeping his eyes on her, he powered the remote on and waited for the perfect moment. 

“Oooh that did wonders for your hair, Darling! Your hair feels like silk,” Asmo gushed as he reached up to run his fingers through her hair. That was exactly the moment Belphegor had been waiting for and he activated the device, skipping past the first two gettings completely, sending a semi intense vibration to hit her just as Asmo’s fingertips brushed through her hair. A low long moan escaped her lips, and Asmo grinned delightedly. “Oh my, I didn’t realize you enjoyed having your hair played with so much! I will have to keep that in mind for the future.” He winked at her, pulling his hands from her hair, and turned back to his dinner. 

Belphegor watching her struggle to control herself. He could see her breaths coming at a more insistent pace and the blush was once again dusting her cheeks. “I guess I didn’t realize how much I like it either.” she replied weakly. She glanced at him from across the table and he looked away in feigned innocence. Glaring at him, she reached for her fork with shaking hands. He knew that she wouldn’t call him out in front of his brothers and he planned to take full advantage of that fact.

“Oy, human! You alright?” Mammon called from down the table. “Ya kinda look like ya might be sick.” He was looking at her over his sunglasses, noting the redness in her face and the line of sweat on her brow. 

“Oh, don’t worry about me,” she replied in a breathy voice. “It has just been a long day. I will be fiiiiiiiiiiine.” The last word left her mouth in a drawn out note of pleasure as Belphegor hit the button once more, causing Levi to choke on his food and Lucifer to stare at her in concern. 

Aria was starting to visibly shake from the effort of containing herself. She was staring down at her plate and her chest was heaving. It was taking almost as much effort for him to not laugh at her predicament. Once more, he pressed the button and she shot out of her chair like a rocket, throwing her fork and napkin onto the table. “Excuse me,” she gasped as she ran from the room. 

“Well that was weird.” Belphegor said as he turned back to his dinner, a smile of amusement on his lips. He felt eyes on him and looked up to see Asmodeus staring at him with an interested look on his face. Pushing up from the table suddenly, Asmodues turned to Lucifer. “I am going to go check and make sure that she is alright.” Lucifer nodded in approval, returning to his dinner and Asmodeus exited the room.  
=====================================================================

By the time Aria reached the otherside of the door, her legs were shaking. She braced her back against the wall and savored in the feeling for a moment. That bastard…. Oh god that bastard was making her feel so good….. But he had also embarrassed the hell out of her. She needed to get this panites off so that she could think straight or at the very least walk. Her hand inched under her skirt, reaching for the lace band when she heard the door to the dining room push open.

Her hand dropped, embarrassed at how close she had come to being caught removing her undergarments in the hallway. She turned to find a concerned Asmodeus sauntering towards her. “Look at the state of you, Doll.” He stopped in front of her and took in her flushed panting state. She bit her bottom lip hard, preventing a moan from escaping. “I could feel the lust flowing off you at the table.” He took a step closer, placing a hand on each side of her face. “What has gotten you into such a state? I would say me, but I don’t think you would have made it as long if you did if that was the case.” He brushed a thumb over her cheek bone and she leaned into the touch in an almost catlike gesture. 

She looked at his face, heavens above, he was a wonder to take in and the feel of his hands on her face, even in such a sweet gesture was almost more than she could handle. The buzzing between her legs was insistent and all she wanted in that moment was to either make it stop or satisfy the hunger that had been rapidly building inside of her. Her eyes danced across his face, taking in the shape of it in it’s delicate lines and smooth skin. The way his hair fell just perfectly and the way his lips….. Her eyes lingered on his lips imagining what they would feel like upon hers. 

Without any real thought, she grabbed the front of his perfectly styled shirt and pulled him to her and pressed her lips to his. He didn’t resist her advance but rather seemed to anticipate it; his hands moved to the back of her head and wove them deftly into her hair. She gasped against his mouth, every sensation evaluated by the prolonged teasing she had endured, and Asmodeus used that gasp to his advantage and deepened the kiss. 

Aria let go of his shirt then moving her hands running then down his torso, admiring the way he felt beneath her hands. He gave her hair a gentle pull, guiding her head back to give himself access to her neck, which he began to nip at lightly. “Are you sure….” he purred, releasing one hand from and sliding it slowly down her neck and shoulders, “that you want to start this, Doll?” His hand found her breast, giving it a light squeeze. “Keep in mind that lust is my sin and you may be biting off more than you can chew.” His fingers found her nipple through her shirt with a practiced ease. 

She didn’t even attempt to stop the moan that spilled out of her mouth. In that moment, she would have done just about anything to keep him touching her, to make him want her. His hand left her breast, sliding further down the shape of her body. He grasped her backside in a playful squeeze. “There is more back here than you let on, where have you been hiding this delectable thing.” 

He continued his journey, hands finding the hem of her skirt and sliding up under it seamlessly. His nails ran lightly over her thigh and she shivered with the sensation of it. “I don’t have any doubt that you would enjoy yourself; I know I would. The real question is, once you have had the best that lust has to offer, how could you possibly ever want anyone else.” 

One of his perfectly manicured fingers pressed into the vibrator situated on her clit, sending the vibrations deep into her. She gasped then, feeling her body edging towards the sweet release that had been denied to her all day; she started to tense, so close and so ready…. 

The sensation between her legs suddenly stopped as she saw Asmodeus pull a small silver bullet shaped device from beneath her skirts. He brought it close to his face and examined it for a moment before flicking a little switch one side, silencing the buzzing completely. He held it out to her with a smile on his face. “For future reference, Doll, most of these have an off switch on both ends.” 

Aria held her hand out and he deposited into her waiting palm. “Belphegor has the remote doesn’t he? I could almost see the mischief in his eyes when you left the room.” She nodded, still trying to catch her breath after her experience. “I thought so.” He leaned in close and kissed her on the cheek. “When I have you, and Doll don’t you doubt that some day I will, I want it to be because you were driven crazy by me and not because of a silly toy.” 

He offered her a hand and helped her stand up right as if he knew that her legs were still shaking. “Are you going to be okay to get back to your room or do you want me to come with you?” 

“I don’t think I am going back to my room just yet.” The desire had started to fade from her body and she found that it was rapidly being replaced with a burning rage. She straightened her clothes and smoothed her hair before looking up at him. “Thank you for your help Asmo and for knowing when to stop. Now if you will excuse me, it seems that I need to go have a talk with a certain bovine pain in my ass.”  
=====================================================================

Belphegor was sprawled on the floor of the planetarium, head resting on his pillow, staring up at the ceiling. He took in a deep breath, letting the silence of the room wash over him. He had had a great deal of fun today but he was exhausted from all the effort that he had put forth. His eyes grew heavy and he let them close, the heaviness of sleep creeping its way up his body.  
He felt her slide down beside him on the ground. “I wondered when you would get around to finding me,” he breathed, not bothering to open his eyes. The strong scent of her lavender shampoo filled the air around them but it did nothing to cover up the obvious smell of her lingering arousal. He moved over, making room for her on his pillow, a silent sign of truce. 

She moved in closer, settling her head next to his and let out a long exasperated breath, “I am pretty pissed at you, you know?” she admitted in a quiet tone. “I contemplated how I would get revenge the whole way here.”

“And what was the conclusion you came to?” He was unconcerned by thoughts of her retaliation and in all honesty, he would have disappointed if she had gone down without a fight. 

She laughed but there was little humor in her voice. “What kind of evil mastermind would I be if I gave away my secrets like that?” He felt her shift then, rolling to her side and looking down at him. Her arm was pressed against his and he could feel the warmth of her body mingling with his. “You know… This whole situation has made me look at you in a new light.” 

He opened his eyes to find hers roaming over the features of his face. “So, are you saying that you have finally come to see the unappreciated genius that I truly am?” he countered in a half hearted tease. 

“Something like that,” Aria breathed as she leaned down pressing her lips against his. The movement caught him by surprise but it was not an unwelcome gesture. Her lips were warm and firm against his; there was an urgency present that was almost palpable. He reached for her, placing his hands on either side of her hips and pulling her from her spot on the floor to settle in a straddling position on top of him. Her tongue brushed his lip begging entrance and he indulged, deepening the kiss. 

He felt her hips grind against his, triggering a wave of desire to ignite inside of him. His hands moved up from her hips to cup her breast firmly, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her. She pulled away from the kiss, catching his lip between her teeth. There was a look of playfulness dancing in her eyes, as she leaned back down kissing her way down his jaw line; her mouth making its way to his earlobe which she nipped playfully. 

“There is one thing in particular I have been thinking about doing,” she cooed into his ear, her breath warm and sweet against his skin. “Would you like me to show you what it is?” Belphegor nodded, he was caught a little off guard by this new found assertiveness that she had found. He felt her smile against his neck before her mouth continued to work this time moving down his neck. Her hands found his, removing them from her breast and pushing them on the ground above his head. 

He growled at her, not being one to relinquish control but she silenced him with a firm grind of her hips. He felt something small and cool slide into his hand and suddenly the heat of her body was gone as she rolled off of him. She stood straightening her clothes, “Just wanted to let you know that the game is over.” She smiled at him, looking like the cat who ate the canary and started to make her way towards the door. 

Shaking himself out of his shock, he sat up and opened his palm to reveal the small metal vibrator that had once been tucked inside the panties he had given her. Anger flared through him and he was in front of her in an instant, pushing her body against the wall. 

“I think you must have forgotten your place, human.” Belphegor spat the word out like a bad taste. “This was never your game to end and it is not over…” His hand moved to her hair yanking hard, exposing her neck to him. “.... Until I say it is over. Do you understand?” 

“Yes.” she whispered, her body shaking against him. He leaned in to her, his mouth finding the soft spot between her neck and shoulder and bit down hard. The noise that left her mouth was music to his ears, all pain and pleasure. 

“It is a dangerous game to think that you could have the upper hand against a demon.” He bit her again and he felt her body shiver deliciously beneath him. “I think that it is only right that I remind you where you stand.” His free hand moved then too quick for her eyes to register and found its way between her thighs, sliding skillfully over her panites. 

“Why Aria, you’re so wet.” He hissed, “I think you might be enjoying being in such a compromising situation.” Capable fingers found her clit and applied light pressure causing a moan to slip from her mouth. He rubbed circles lightly around it, listening to the sound of her gasping breaths. “You were thinking about this all day, weren’t you, you little slut?” 

She didn’t answer right away, lost in his movements and he gave her hair another hard pull. “Answer me, human, or I stop,” he threatened stopping the motion of his hand. She whined and nodded, moving her body in an attempt to grind against him. He tightened his grip. “Say it out loud.”

“Yes,” she gasped, “Every time you used the remote.” 

He smirked, sliding his fingers beneath the seam of her panties and slipping them into her dripping folds. “That’s a good girl,” he purred, strumming the inside of her lightly, his thumb settling over her clit. Her hips bucked in response, her excitement drenching his fingers. “I’ve been teasing you all day, I bet you would love a little release wouldn’t you?”

“Please,” she whined. 

“Please what, Aria,” he prompted firmly.

“Please let me cum.” 

He tisked at her. “Such a needy little thing.” He rubbed a slow hard circle into her clit. “I will let you cum, but you will do exactly what I say, is that understood?” 

“I understand.”

He removed his hand from her panties and she whined at the loss. He reached into his pocket removing the small vibrator and slipping it back into her panties. Using her hair to guide her, he switched their positions, letting himself lean against the wall for support. Pulling her close, he kissed her deeply before he pushed her down to her knees. 

Relinquishing his grip on her hair, his hands found their way to the waistband of his pants. “Here is how this is going to work.” He slid down his pants and underwear, exposing the length of his cock erect and glistening with pre-cum. “You show me how badly you want to cum and if your performance meets my standards, I may have some pity on you.” 

She stared up at him and he could see the lust heavy in her eyes. He plunged his hand into the depth of his pocket and pulled out the remote he had stashed there earlier. “I suggest you start now before I get too tired and change my mind.” 

She moved to him then wrapping a slender hand around the length on him, moving it up and down gently. Leaning forward, she ran her tongue from the thick base all the way to the top before slipping it into her mouth. Belphie groaned at the warmth of her and clicked the first setting on the remote, setting the light vibration against her clit once more. 

She moaned around him, taking him deeper in her mouth, desire wiping away the last of her reservations. Her head began to bob up and she took him as deep as she could, her hand making moving along behind, slick with her saliva. Another click of the remote and the vibration increased. She began to swirl her tongue around his cock as her head moved and he bucked against her mouth. 

He was losing himself in the pleasure of her mouth, free hand moving to the back of her head, guiding her to take him deeper and faster until she was taking all of him. Control was quickly leaving him as he began to move his hips, he quickly cranked the setting of the remote to high, dropping it back into his pocket. He had both hand wrapped in her hair then his cock slamming into her mouth holding back only enough not to harm her. 

Her moans were sending constant vibrations through his cock and he could feel her body start to shake with the tell tale signs of an orgasm. “That’s right, Aria, I want you to cum with my cock in your mouth, I want you to know that I can bring you pleasure without even really trying.” She tensed, an orgasm ripping through her and the last bit of resistance he had left as he came in her mouth. 

He reached into his pocket, killing the power to the remote and the buzzing between her legs ceased. Her mouth pulled from him as she sank down on her knees, panting. He hissed as the last of her warmth faded from his cock and he tucked himself back into his pants. His limbs felt heavy now, exhaustion quickly seeping in. 

Belphegor reached down offering Aria a hand and upon her acceptance, pulled her to her feet. He made his way across the room where his pillow had been discarded and tucked it under his arm before heading to the door. He looked over his shoulder to find her standing there, watching him leave. 

“C’mon,” he prompted with a jerk of his head. “I think we both deserve a nap.”


End file.
